


The Prince And The Chancellor

by StarlightTracer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Mild Innuendos, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightTracer/pseuds/StarlightTracer





	The Prince And The Chancellor

Chancellor Neighsay stretched as he climbed down off of the hay bed as the yovidaphone echoed throughout Yakyakistan. Yawning, he quickly relocated his clothing and went to pull them on when a loud yawn was heard behind him. "Why Chancellor Pony in a rush to put his clothes back on?" Prince Rutherford asked playfully as he came to stand by the unicorn's side.

"Unlike you yaks, us ponies don't have such thick hair." Neighsay explained as he adjusted the placement of his E.E.A medallion.

"Yak hair is best for cold." Rutherford boasted proudly before whispering in Neighsay's ear, "Yak hair kept Chancellor pony warm all night."

"Shh." Neighsay hushed, fighting back a chuckle as he blushed. "If yak is lucky, Chancellor Pony may visit yak again, tonight."

"Yak will keep hay warm for Chancellor Pony." Rutherford grinned, brushing aside his long fringe he winked. "If pony wants yak to, that is?"

"Chancellor Pony would like that a lot." Neighsay answered and tapping his hoof against his medallion he fired a portal in front of him. And peering back at the yak prince one more time, he stepped through the portal and onto the street outside of the E.E.A headquarters.

"Good morning, Chancellor Neighsay." greeted his colleague as she levitated a checklist over to him. "Here are the notes for today's meeting."

"Thank you, Everstern." Neighsay nodded as he levitated the list closer, scanning quickly over the various points. "I trust that you've given each of the other members a copy?"

"Yes, sir." Everstern answered.

"Excellent." he said as he headed for the main assembly hall.

"Um, Chancellor?" Everstern called to him in a discrete manner, making Neighsay feel unsure.

"Yes, Everstern?" he inquired.

"Your mane, sir." she whispered, pointing to her own neatly kept head of hair.

Materializing a mirror, he peered at his reflection and cringed at the sight of the ruffled mane. He then cleared his throat as he pushed away the memory that had led to his mane getting that way in the first place as he summoned a brush and, smoothed his hair back. "Thank you, now let us proceed into the assembly hall." he instructed as he rid himself of both the mirror and the brush.

***

"Now, if you'd all turn to point nine, let us discuss the expansion plans for the Crystal Empire School?" Neighsay said and waiting for his colleagues for a brief moment, he went to continue, "Since the Crystal Empires return, ponies have been moving out there for new opportunities and naturally are taking their children with them. So as to accommodate the influx, they are planning to expand upon the preexisting building.-"

"Chancellor Neighsay?"

Neighsay frowned and peered over at the pony who was looking into the hall from around the door. "We are currently in the middle of a meeting." he informed the colt, who bowed apologetically.

"My sincere apologies, Chancellor." the pony replied. "But the new legislation for the Cloudsdale Flight School has arrived for the E.E.A's approval."

Neighsay glanced up at the clock, it was a quarter to six in the evening, if he did look over the legislation after the meeting it would be bordering on midnight by the time he left. "Is it an urgent matter?"

"Not that I am aware of, sir." the pony answered unsure.

"Then it can wait until tomorrow." Neighsay stated. "Place it on my desk and we will review it when we can fit it into our schedule." In the past he had been more inclined to work overtime not because he needed the money but because of the sense of satisfaction. But he had other commitments to worry about now.

***

Stepping through the portal back to Yakyakistan, he rolled his stiff shoulders back. "I need to have words about reupholstering my chair." he grumbled to himself.

"Chancellor Pony!" came an excitable voice to his right. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted the young yak.

"Hello, Yona." he said with a small smile. "How are you today?"

"Yona is good." Yona stated joyfully. "Yona found something interesting and wants to show Chancellor Pony."

"Oh?" he mumbled, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Just up this hill." Yona said, pointing behind her at a small hillock. "Chancellor Pony come with Yona?"

"Okay, Yona." he nodded, Yona's eyes glistening as her smile grew.

"Yeehoo!" Yona laughed as she hopped up and down in the snow. "This way, Chancellor Pony."

Neighsay followed Yona through the snow and up the hill, looking about himself for what Yona wanted to show him.

"Here!" Yona announced happily, causing Neighsay to stop in his tracks.

"Where am I suppose to be looking?" he questioned.

"Here." Yona repeated pointing to a patch of moss. "Isn't the moss beautiful? Moss grows best this time of year."

"Oh, how interesting?" he managed, tilting his head to the side, he'd never really thought of moss as beautiful in any shape or form before.

"Moss very important to yaks and Yona wanted to share it with Chancellor Pony." Yona expressed brightly.

"That's ... that's very kind of you." Neighsay said, although he still didn't understand the significance of the moss, he felt very touched by the clear gesture. "Thank you, Yona. But why are you showing me?"

"Since Chancellor Pony stopped being nasty pony, Chancellor Pony has become yaks' friend." Yona explained. "Chancellor Pony Yona's friend. So, Yona show Chancellor Pony important things because Chancellor Pony is important to Yona." she paused for a moment and added, "Yona hear that Prince Rutherford thinks Chancellor Pony is important too. Does Chancellor Pony also think Prince Rutherford is important?"

"Well, that's ... that's a very personal question." he blushed, placing a hoof to his mouth. "I well ... I ... yes, he is very important to me."

Yona's grin was unwavering as she said, "Chancellor Pony move to Yakyakistan to stay?"

"Maybe?" Neighsay hummed in thought. "But that's something that I need to talk to Prince Rutherford about before I make any decisions. So, I need you to keep it a secret for now. I don't want every yak to know."

"Yona's lips are sealed." she giggled cheerfully. "Chancellor Pony's secret is safe with Yona."

Making their way back down the hill, he waved Yona off as she went to play with her brother and sister, and made his way to the eating hut. "Chancellor Pony back later than usual?" Prince Rutherford pointed out as he sat in front of a six layered vanilla cake.

"Yona wanted to show me some moss she found on one of the hills." Neighsay explained as he took the empty space to the Prince's left.

"Ah, moss very important to yaks." Rutherford nodded. "Key component to celebrating Snilldar Fest." Then leaning forwards he engulfed the towering cake in one go, something that would have made Neighsay strangely uneasy in the past but he had gotten used to it over time as a normality. "Chancellor Pony have long day?"

"The meeting did run a little longer than usual." Neighsay sighed, taking a nibble at the cake that had been served up to him. "I need to have a word with a carpenter about softer seating."

"Ponies soft, not tough like yaks." Rutherford laughed.

"You didn't seem to mind it last night." Neighsay smirked.

"Chancellor Pony shameless." the Prince accused, gently nudging Neighsay in the side.

"Would you prefer it if I wasn't?" Neighsay smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"No, yak likes it." Rutherford replied then moving closer to the unicorn he nuzzled his muzzle against Neighsay, who leaned into it.

"I'll keep that in mind from now on." Neighsay whispered. He took a few more bites of his cake before adding, "While Yona was showing me the moss, she asked me a rather personal question."

"Oh?" Rutherford inquired.

"She asked if I would be moving to Yakyakistan." he replied.

"Would Chancellor Pony like that?" Rutherford proposed.

"Depends, does yak want me to move here?" the unicorn asked cautiously not wanting to force the issue.

"Yak would like that very much." the yak smiled.

"Chancellor Pony would like that very much, too." Neighsay said, Prince Rutherford's smile reflected on his face while the sound of young yaks playing filled the air.


End file.
